


Dr. Pepperony

by Ocean Hymn (OceanHymn)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Doctor Pepperony, Fights, Fluff, Makeup, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHymn/pseuds/Ocean%20Hymn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is some trouble in paradise between the polyamorous coupling of Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, and Bruce Banner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. June 17 2013

**Author's Note:**

> I have yet to edit this one 100% This was my first fanfiction fyi.

.:Chapter 1:. 

 

June 17 2013

 

It was early Monday morning, Tony wakes up to the smell of bacon and eggs (his favorite) He turns in the bed so he can see who is there today. He gives Pepper a tiny shove to see if she is awake. Pepper groans because she had been working all night and it just felt good to sleep.

"Good morning babe" Tony whispers with his voice still tired from last night's sleep, he gives his girl a small grin. "Hey, sweetie, you want to come with me to get some breakfast?"

"I think I'll stay here for now." She says with her head still groggy from sleep.

"You sure? You know he cooks the most amazing eggs."

"Yeah, I'm still not completely awake though."

Tony just smiles and gently kisses Pepper. He gets up not even bothering to put on anything else except for his boxer briefs. As goes to the door to get breakfast he looks over to her and mouths "I love you" She smiles back. Tony walks down the long corridor, the smell of his breakfast gets stronger and the sizzling of the bacon makes his mouth water; He surely knows that today's going to be a special day. He walks into the kitchen and sees Bruce standing next to the stove flipping the eggs in the pan. Bruce is wearing his sweatpants and an Aerosmith t-shirt he "borrowed" from Tony

 

"Good morning hon." Bruce says

"Good morning, though you know I hate it when you wear my clothes without asking." Says tony with a sly smirk on his face as he walks over to the counter where Bruce is standing, they share a small kiss along the way. Tony picks himself up to take a seat on the counter, the light of the arc reactor shining onto the already bright kitchen.

"You don't like when I wear anything." Said Bruce, huffing a little laugh.

"You're not exempt from that opinion either." Bruce's simper turned into a wide smile. "So what are you trying to butter me up for today?"

"Nothing I just figured I would make you your favorite today, anything wrong with that?"

"No... I guess not." Tony is still a little skeptical of Bruce though Tony can never stay mad at him. With his cute smile and bedhead, Bruce seems to get away with everything. Bruce hears a noise coming from the hallway and turns his head quickly to see who was there. "There's the sleepyhead!" Pepper walks into the kitchen and grabs herself a cup of coffee only wearing her underwear and one of Tony's big shirts. "Seems today is wear Tony's clothes day."

"Someone's still a little grumpy it seems." Pepper says.

"Seems fine to me" said Bruce

"NO! No no no," Stated Tony frantically "You guys are not starting this again, every day I have to deal with you guys. When we decided to be together we made our vows to each other so stop fighting!" A cricketing silence washed over the room.

"Sorry babe… didn't mean to make you mad, here breakfast is ready." Bruce puts an egg on his plate with a strip of bacon.

"Make it two and maybe I won't be mad at you." Tony says with a sly grin on his face. Bruce slaps another piece of bacon on Tony's plate "Thanks." He walks over to Pepper with his devilish smile; He grabs her by her waist and brings her in, nose to nose "You can make it up to me later." and brings her in for a kiss. Bruce Scoffs. Tony lets go of Pepper, grabs Bruce's hand "You can help her." and gives him a kiss as well.

Tony perks his head up as if he just remembered something. "They need me at a meeting for work today. We can have our fun when I get back." Tony takes out a roll slops on the eggs and bacon and heads upstairs to get dressed.

 

Bruce watches Tony to make sure he gets upstairs before saying "Hey Pepper?"

"Yes Bruce?"

"Why did you say yes?"

"What do you mean?"

"When Tony asked if you... about me, why did you say yes?"

"Well we always talked about it, you know having another person."

"Really?!"

"Yeah we both loved each other but you know like almost any couple we can get tired of each other sometimes so we figured, hey if we had another person we could spread out our time with each of us, besides, distance makes the heart grow fonder you know?"

"Makes sense but… why me, we never really seemed to know each other that well, so why me?"

"Bruce, you love Tony right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I bet you would do anything for him then, anything to make him happy, anything you needed to do so he would stay with you right?"

"I get it now."

"Now that we're on this topic now, why did you say yes, when Tony asked you, that is. Why did you say yes to be with me as well?"

"Well yeah same reason as you, I loved Tony and I love being with him, also I always kind of swung both ways and you are a beautiful woman so I thought hey why not."

"Okay then, so if you think that we barely know each other how about tomorrow we can go out for lunch while Tony's at work, get to know each other a little bit more?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

 

A few minutes later Tony comes running downstairs just barely getting his coat on, half of the roll left in his mouth he runs over to Bruce and Pepper and kisses them goodbye. "Don't have too much fun when I'm gone!" he yells as he runs out of the door.

"Don't worry!" they both yell as he shuts the door.

 


	2. June 18 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little anxious kind of fluff of Bruce and Pepper getting ready for their big lunch together.

Chapter 2

 

June 18 2013

 

Tuesday came around and Bruce and Tony woke up together without sight of Pepper. Pepper is always the last to wake up. Bruce leaned up and stretched, he looked around to where Pepper may be, he didn't see her, *was she anxious about today, was she worried of what may happen* he thought, not realizing how anxious he himself was being. Tony sits up placing a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"What's-a-matter babe?" Tony asks with complete concern in both his voice and his face.

"Nothing… really… I'm okay… umm… just… Hey where's Pepper?"

"She has some important business to deal with today, didn't she tell you"

"No… but… umm… do you know when she may be back?"

"No idea, she said maybe a few hours, maybe more maybe less. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. What time is it anyway?"

"About 9:30." Tony stated with a really confused expression on his face "Why are you so jittery today, you are never usually like this. Is there something on your mind, you know you can trust me anything?"

"I'm okay… really… you don't need to worry… I… I... I love you Tony." Bruce says whilst leaning in for a kiss "I. Love. You." He whispers as his lips and Tony's lips interlock.

"I love you too." Bruce gets up revealing his ironic Iron Man boxers.

"How about you just wear those today?" Tony says, quietly giggling to himself.

"Sorry hon, but I actually like wearing clothes." He says while throwing on the pair of yesterday's sweatpants.

"Well if one of us is going to be the sexy one I guess it will always have to be me." Tony gets up and opens Bruce's dresser drawer and pulls out his Hulk briefs and holds them up so that Bruce will take notice. Tony then takes of his boxer briefs and puts on the briefs. "I like these they show off my package well," Tony says while admiring his body in the mirror, "what do you think?" Tony asked without realizing that Bruce had left. Tony let out a sigh and placed his hands on his hips while looking at the door. "I'm getting really worried about you."

 

Tony begins to the door before seeing a note with Pepper's name on it. Tony picks up the note and examines it and decides not to open it… yet. Tony slips the note under the mattress to save for later and proceeds down the hallway.

Tony walks into the kitchen and there's no one in sight, he looks over at the table and still no one. *where could Bruce be* He thought to himself. He decided not to bother; Bruce probably wanted to be alone. Tony walks over to get some coffee.

"Hey sweetie." Pepper walks in dressed in a nice skinny red dress, the look on Tony's face was more confused as if he was forgetting something special.

"Why are you home so early? Don't you have that big meeting today?"

"Yeah but there's something else more important I have to take care of today." Pepper walks over to Tony and wraps her arms around him in a sensual way as if she wanted Tony but couldn't have him. "I think those briefs look great on you why don't you wear them more often?" she says in between breaths of their tiny romantic kisses.

"Why don't you wear your lingerie all the time?"

"Why don't you answer my question first?"

"Well they are Bruce's… if you couldn't tell."

"I wish I was a superhero so you can be wearing me."

"You are a superhero… to me, and I do believe that I wear you all the time."

"Ugghhh I can't do this right now. I have something important to take care of."

"What's more important than me?"

"Really babe, not now." Pepper starts to get a little bit more demanding in her tone of voice and pushes Tony away. She starts to walk over to the closet to pick out her shoes Tony follows her and starts to playfully tickle her. "stop, st-st-sto-o-p, STOP." Her final stop made Tony fall back, he pulled her in again the way they were before.

"Hey, lighten up a bit, you are beautiful and intelligent and anyone would be grateful to have you in their lives."

"I'm fine babe stop worrying." She taps Tony on the butt and starts to put on her heels.

"Oh hey where were you?" Tony says as Bruce walks downstairs dressed up to the nine.

"Just getting ready for today."

"Seriously is there something that I'm missing here guys?!"

"Nothing Bruce and I are going out to lunch."

"And you didn't invite me?"

"You have work."

"Sorry babe but this is between me and Pepper."

"I see. Thank you, guys."

"Awwww come here." Pepper said bringing everyone in for a group hug.

"Alright, alright, let's get going before we miss our reservations!"

"Okay have fun!" Tony says closing the door behind them. "Be safe." He whispers more to himself then to them.

 

Tony feels as if his heart is dropping, but also a weight has been lifted off his back. He has no idea whether or not the will end up falling in love or fighting out of a friendship. Tony heads back to the rooms plops himself on the messy bed leans back and puts his hands on his face as if to say *what have they gotten themselves into*. He sits himself up and feels around the sides of the bed, he feels something, and he remembers that he put the letter there. Tony picks up the letter and examines it, the yes and no rattling around his brain, he can't stand not knowing, but he can't stand knowing what he did. He twirls the letter around in his hands before settling on the front  To: Pepper | From: Bruce  obviously not addressed like a real letter because why would he send it in the mail. Tony needs to know but he can't, is it about him, is it about her, is it about us, is it not about anything special, he can't stand this. Something catches his eye, something special, something that made Tony know that he was supposed to open it.  RRRRIIIIPPPP.


	3. June 18 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the big moment, the lunch.

.:Chapter 3:.

 

June 18 2013

 

The car ride there was quiet, the silence was deadly, and the tension was so tight that you could slice butter in one fell swoop. Pepper in the passenger seat, Bruce in the driver's. The silence was cut by Pepper turning on the radio; however it was one of Tony's CDs. As Guns and Roses blasted through the car it was the only thing heard. No one said a word, not until they got there. As the car pulled up Pepper turned down the music. They both step out of the car and hand the keys to the valet. Bruce sticks his arm out as if to say *grab it, it'll make us look better*. Pepper wrapped her arm around his and they both walk in together. As the hostess gets them situated the waiter walks up and asks if they would like something to drink.

"I'll have a glass of a Montrachet." Pepper said with a little bit of posh sound in her voice.

"I'll just have water."

The water nods and walks away to get there drinks.

"I have never been here before, being that I haven't been to many fancy places I don't think that really means much."

"Well you did live basically in solitary for years." Pepper says whilst keeping her eyes on the menu. A little bit of disapproval in her face.

"Yeah well it was better for everyone else. I was trying to keep everyone safe." He said returning her disgust and disapproval.

The waiter returns placing a glass of white wine in front of Pepper and a glass of water in front of Bruce.

"Are you guys ready to order?"

"Umm no-"

"Yes, I will have the lobster with the steamed vegetables, but can you take all the meat out of the lobster for me?" Pepper states.

"Okay then, I think I will just have the chicken parmesan."

"Coming right up."

"What was that about?"

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't ready to order and then you just went along and ordered."

"Sorry I didn't mean to."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying that it's every time with you."

"What do you mean?!"

"I mean that you are a bossy, over-controlling, snob."

"You know what I'm done with you. You're not much better. It's like you're always trying to pick a fight with me." Pepper's voice is getting louder with each sentence, she starts to get up from her seat. "We came here to resolve our differences. We came here so that we can finally agree on something, so we can finally be better for Tony!" Pepper is now standing up placing on her coat and grabbing her handbag. "We came here so that maybe for once we can sit and have a nice dinner, YOU INSUFFERABLE KNOW-IT-ALL!" She yells while heading for the door.

"You think you are scaring me right now you are making a scene. And guess what you are worse than me because you never bothered talking to me before this. I never look for fights with you, but you are always there when I happen to start something. I know we came here for Tony and I've been trying to do something to fix us, but you never talk to me, and while we're on the subject, it was nice of you to mention that big meeting to me."

"Oh my god, you are honestly so ridiculous right now. I always try to talk to you, I always try to find a way for us to fix things but you are never around to do so. And guess what that meeting I told Tony about was us. It was actually important to me, unlike some people it seems."

Bruce starts to get up grabbing his stuff and stands by her getting really close to her to quiet down the commotion being caused. "Well I think we can finally agree on one thing. We are done." Bruce gives Pepper a look she will never forget, Bruce sees her face, collects himself and leaves.

"Put it on our tab." Pepper says and storms out afterwards.

Pepper walks outside to only see Bruce driving away with the car. She sighs, and sits down on the pavement. She drops down her face into her hands. She's no longer mad, she's scared. What is going to happen when Tony finds out? With these questions rushing around her head she takes out her phone and dials a number.

"Hey… Phil? Good yes… Can you pick me up? Thanks."

The ride in the car was nothing Bruce had experienced before. He wasn't sure where to go, should he go home or go somewhere else; Bruce drives in circles. His brain was killing him and he was scared. He decided the best plan for him was to go home. He knows the only one that can help him out is Tony. He heads back home and as he's pulling into the driveway he sees a car, one that he recognizes. It's Phil's, he doesn't want to be with anyone else but Tony so instead of staying he backs out of the driveway. Bruce doesn't know where he was heading he was just heading somewhere, whether he would keep on driving, or stay in place was the question.

 

:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:

 

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Hello? Bruce what are you doing here?"

"Can I stay for the night?"

"Yeah sure come in"


End file.
